I'm Sorry
by LauraCynthia
Summary: What happens when Kuzco breaks one of his own laws? Nothing but fun! Find out his punishment! (Ooooh, I'm a bad llama!)


The young man was clearly crazy.  
I watched him sway back and forth like a severely uncoordinated drunk,  
which he obviouly was, judging by the smile on his face which reeked of  
possession. The whole world belonged to him. That is to say he owned  
himself, being his own whole world. His red robes clicked and slashed like  
the tongue of a serpent as he gyrated uncontrollably. It seemed as though  
any moment he'd come crashing to the floor with a large thud. I watched his  
black ashes hair dance around his head. Judging by the expression on his  
face, he either was delirious with glee, or had a bad case of gas.  
His feet seemed to be in constant motion, always tapping on the floor. I  
wondered what the good news could be. Maybe he'd won a prize. Then I  
quickly shook my head; what could he possibly have gotten that would make  
him richer than he was? He was the emperor, after all. Everything he  
wanted, he got. He didn't have to win something; rather, he'd ask for it.  
I saw it coming before it even happened. The scene slid into slow motion  
like butter over a hot plate of vegetables. It began as a trip backwards  
over his own feet. He looked slightly surprised, but not overly concerned.  
Then, all of a sudden, he lurched forward and backward, like he had some  
kind of seizure disorder.I had to bite my lip until it bled to keep from  
laughing. His facial expressions went from scared to surprised to  
humiliated to shocked all at once.  
Then came the somersault. It started as the trip ended. He curled up his  
legs underneath his body, reared back, and fell over himself. It was a  
perfect arc, certainly worthy of a 10 rating., but that wasn't what was on  
his mind.  
He got up, still shaking, and moved his lips. No sound came out. He had to  
hack up some spit before his lips and mouth were moist enough to speak.  
"Awww, I threw off my groove!"  
Now, that was very similar to words I'd heard before, only he (amazingly)  
was now talking to himself. Usually, it was someone else he directed that  
phrase towards.  
A muscular young guard clad in garish war paint appeared by his side. He  
grabbed the emperor by the curl of his robe and said in a menacing voice,  
"I'm sorry, but you threw off your own groove."  
The emperor protested. "Hey, take your hands off me! I did it myself! No  
where does it say that I get punished for throwing off my own groove! I was  
only complaining! Leggo!  
No touchy!"  
The guard chuckled to himself. "Ahem! May I call your attention to Charter#  
456, Section C, subsection B3?" He handed the emperor a scroll and pointed  
to a couple of lines.  
Kuzco scanned it carefully. He read the scroll aloud. " 'Anyone who throws  
off the emperor's groove will be thrown out the window.' So?"  
"Read the first word again," the guard suggested.  
"Anyone. Wait! Can't I change the law?" Kuzco pleaded. His face changed to  
show off puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
"Next line."  
" 'This law is to be in effect until the day when the emperor turns 19.No  
exceptions.' But that's tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, how ironic. Well, too bad!" The guard picked up Kuzco again and  
lifted him higher in the air. He walked over to the window, a writhing and  
twisting emperor in hand, and drop kicked him out the window.  
I might add that this is pretty low since he's always been afraid of very  
high heights. I've often wondered how he managed to keep sane on top of  
that mountainous throne of his.  
Kuzco flew through the air, screaming, "Arghhhhh!" as he plummeted over the  
side of the palace. I was rather surprised to see a large man holding up a  
net.  
The emperor landed safely in the net, and it folded in itself for a few  
seconds, then bounced up slightly. Kuzco struggled for a few seconds to  
escape the net,then safely climbed out of it.  
"Gee, thanks," he mumbled to his friend.  
"No problem. That is what friends are for. Besides, we promised to be there  
for each other, didn't we?" He had a deep voice.  
"Yeah, well, I had no idea you'd know this was going to happen."  
"Why? You do it at least once a week." The man fiddled with his brown cap.  
"Let's go in and have some fudge. I could smell it all the way on the  
hilltop."  
"Ahhhh, your true motive is revealed. Sure,come on in."  
They walked through the palace doors together. I realized they would soon  
be going past me. I had to get back to my job as kitchen maid. Kuzco would  
have a fit if I didn't do my job. I dashed like mad into the kitchen and  
slammed the door. I tried desperately to catch my breath.  
"Hey, Nimika, help me carry these plates of fudge. I tried a new recipe,  
cream cheese fudge. Think Kuzco will like it?"  
It was Kronk's voice. He had two pans of steaming fudge clasped in his  
mitted hands.  
"Um, sure, of course he will." I took the pan in his left hand, and quickly  
carried out to the main dining hall. That was a close one. Hmmmmm, I wonder  
if he'll notice it if I take just one piece of fudge. It couldn't  
hurt...... 


End file.
